1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly to a circuit for generating information of temperature in a semiconductor apparatus with a stacked structure.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus constituted by transistors is substantially influenced by a temperature. Therefore, a semiconductor apparatus is configured to control an operation thereof (for example, a refresh operation in the case of a memory) by measuring a temperature inside the semiconductor apparatus.
In order to acquire precise temperature information, a semiconductor apparatus includes a temperature information generation circuit therein.
In a semiconductor memory apparatus, a plurality of memory chips are stacked to increase memory capacity. In such a semiconductor memory apparatus, since temperatures are different in respective layers (e.g., memory chips), operation characteristics thereof may be different from each other. Thus, precise temperature information of the respective layers (e.g., memory chips) is necessary.
Since characteristics of a transistor may vary according to the temperature change, a semiconductor apparatus constituted by transistors need the information about the temperatures inside the semiconductor apparatus so as to control an operation of the semiconductor apparatus and thus reduce the occurrence of an operation error.